State of Confusion
by pinky71103
Summary: One shot of my favorite couple. Rated T mostly for language.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. This is entirely for fun and does contain adult language and situations. Please read and review if you like. Thanks!

Jason was exhausted. He had been running around all day trying to find the Balken to no avail. This was taking an eternity and also starting to take a toll on his relationship with Sam. She had invited him over for dinner but he turned her down. He had to make last minute guard changes for Brenda, and instead of being grateful to him she had pitched a fit, so the normal 5 minute phone call turned into a 2hour argument.

It was nights like this that he wished more than anything Sam had accepted his offer to move into the penthouse. They could be blissfully sleeping in each other's arms, or better yet be lost in some pretty incredible sex, but no such luck. Jason grabbed his leather jacket from the desk chair and walked out of the penthouse leaving Brenda screeching in the middle of his living room. It was near midnight when he pulled up to Sam's apartment building; he parked his SUV beside hers and made his way through the chilly night air. He had tried calling her on the way over but she didn't answer, so he figured she was either pissed off or sleeping. He hoped that she was asleep; he knew he had been wrong for blowing off her invitation, but he hoped she would understand.

Jason walked into the lobby and nodded a quick hello to the doorman Charlie before heading to the elevator, only to be stopped by the yellow tape and out of order sign plastered about both doors.

"Sorry Mr. Morgan you will have to take the stairs tonight. Work crews won't be here til morning." The older man said.

"Thanks" Jason said as he made his way to the stairs. He was thankful that Sam only lived on the third floor and not the tenth. But in all honesty he would walk ten flights of stairs to just to see her. It had been weeks since they had some real alone time. If she weren't so stubborn they could be together every night. Who was he kidding she didn't want to live with Brenda, hell he didn't want to live with Brenda. Jason made it to the Sam's door, he thought about knocking but if she was asleep it would be pointless, so he took out his key and let himself in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the state of her apartment. There were burned out candles all around, the lights were still dim, and empty cartons of Chinese food were still on the coffee table along with two nearly empty bottles of red wine. He had no idea she had gone through this much trouble to plan a night for them and now he felt like an even bigger ass. His earlier suspicion that she was pissed off seemed to be justified, and he knew he would have to work extra hard for her forgiveness.

Jason was pulled from his thoughts when he heard something from down the hall. It was Sam and she didn't sound so pissed off, in fact she was laughing, or giggling to be exact. She only did that when she was drunk. Jason glanced back at the table to the two nearly empty bottles. Sam could hold her liquor but if she had drank all that wine herself she would not be giggling she would be unconscious. All of a sudden she wasn't giggling anymore she was talking. "Who the hell was she talking to?" He thought to himself. He had to admit his heart was beating a little faster, as he made his way slowly down the hall way toward her bedroom. The room was dark only lit by a few more candles that continued to burn. But he could clearly see that she was not alone. She and who ever were covered completely by the comforter on the bed, and there were clothes scattered about the floor.

He couldn't believe it, he knew he had been a little unavailable the past month or so since Brenda came to town, but how could she? Who would she…? Jason flashed back to the night he found her with Ric and all of a sudden the hurt and shock he was feeling turned into anger. She was having sex with someone else, and even though he hadn't been around much they were still very much together. The giggling continued, there was no doubt that it was her, he would know that laugh anywhere it was like music to him. And now some ass hole was with his girlfriend, his soul mate. Jason reached behind his back and pulled out his 9mm from its customary position in the waistband of his dark jeans.

It wasn't until she heard the very familiar click of a gun cock, that Sam stopped laughing.

"Oh shit." He heard her say. It gave him a little satisfaction to know that she knew she had been caught in the act. "Shhh, stay here." He heard her say with another giggle. This had to be some kind of nightmare. Sam popped her head out of the covers along with her bare arms and shoulders. She brought her hand up also to hold the covers to her chest.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" She said running a hand through her disheveled hair trying to keep a serious tone to her voice. He could see that she was obviously very drunk and trying to suppress it.

"What am I doing here? What the fuck are you doing Sam?"

"Well you cancelled on me so I made other plans and things… well things just got out of hand." She said laughing again. "Seriously babe, would you put that thing away before somebody gets hurt." She said motioning to the weapon he still held.

"That's the point." He said coldly as he aimed at the figure next to her. He would never hurt her but the figure squirming beneath the covers next to her was fair game.

"Jason, you are not going to shoot my friend."Sam said with as much conviction as she could muster.

"Well he has about 3 seconds to come out from beneath the covers before you are seriously going to need a new bed."

Sam seemed to think it over for a second before she shook the covers next to her. "I think, I think you better come out now he looks serious." She was laughing again. Jason stood motionless as the covers began to move and then his eyes grew as big as saucers at what he saw next.

"Hey Jason." He was speechless. He was expecting to see anyone else on earth but not…

"Maxie what the fuck are you doing here" He said lowering his gun.

"Hey don't talk to my friend that way." Sam said removing the covers from her body and attempting to stand straight. He was relieved to see she was wearing shorts and a halter type bra.

"Well somebody better start talking." He said now placing the gun down on the dresser.

"Now he wants to talk." Maxie said with a drawl, it was obvious her sobriety was just, if not more impaired then Sam's.

"Well you said you couldn't come over tonight because you were too busy for me."

"Sam… I…" he began sensing her mood change to annoyance and maybe hurt. But she waived her hand to silence him.

"No, no so any way Maxie just happened to stop by and we, we decided to have a girls night in. Before we realized it, we were a little tipsy and then we were just plain wasted." Sam looked at Maxie who was nodding in agreement so she continued. "So yeah, you weren't coming and umm, the elevator is broken. Did you know that by the way?" She asked getting off track.

"Yeah, I had to walk up when I got here." He answered

"Well yeah see the elevator was, is, broken and I don't think we could have made it down the stairs, and then who would drive her home? Cuz I can't drive and she can't drive neither, so I said she could stay here."

Maxie slid over to the edge of the bed to stand beside Sam. She was in nothing more than her underwear and a small pair of shorts. Jason suddenly felt a little uncomfortable, though Sam and Maxie seemed too drunk to mind one bit. Seeing Sam standing there half naked he quite enjoyed but seeing Maxie was just plain awkward and he shifted his eyes to look elsewhere.

"Yeah, so umm, Sam said I could stay the night." She looked at him for a second. "You know you really don't deserve Sam, she is amazing and she put a lot of effort into tonight and you just blew her off for Brenda."

"Maxie?" Sam said sounding a little embarrassed, she hated when people tried to tell Jason how he should be treating her, even if they were usually right.

"No, Sam this needs to be said and well all know, that you would never say anything." She was waiving her arms about and trying to stay upright. "You are supposed to love Sam, but the way I see it is she is like number 52 on your priority list. And next time you just may find that it won't be me under the covers with your severely neglected girlfriend. So I suggest to you that you get your shit together before it is too late." She began to walk towards the door.

"Maxie, where are you going?" Sam said trying to grab her arm.

"I think I will sleep on the couch, you two need some time, and plus this room is spinning way too fast for me." She said stumbling past Jason. He stepped back and watched her hit the couch, where she seemed to pass out instantly.

Jason stepped a little farther into the room. They just looked at each other for a moment. The air was becoming way to tense for Sam who spoke first trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Are you? I mean I know you are probably pretty pissed at me."

"I will admit I was a little upset, and maybe that's why I didn't stop drinking when I probably should have." She walked over to him and began to remove his jacket. He didn't stop her.

"Sam I am sorry, I know you didn't sign up for any of this. And even though I don't show it like I should, you are the most important thing in this world to me."

"I know."She said walking him backward towards the bed.

"I got extra guards for Brenda tonight so I am hoping they could share the load, and I can spend more time with you." he paused she wasn't listening. "What are you doing?" He said as his legs hit the bed and she pushed him to sit down.

"Well the way I see it, my bed now has a vacancy and I am hoping you can fill it for me, since it is your fault." She smiled at him.

"You and Maxie weren't…?" he didn't exactly know how to ask that question. Thankfully even in her drunken state she could finish his thoughts.

She laughed out loud. "Would you mind?" she leaned down to remove his boots but her eyes never left his.

"Truthfully it has never crossed my mind until tonight. And when I came in I thought."

"That I was with another man."

"Yeah, and I will admit it was kind of a wakeup call." He ran his hands up and down her bare sides before they came to rest upon her hips. "I just thought maybe I had pushed you too far that you would seek out another."

"Hey listen to me" she put her hands on his face to force him to look into her eyes. "I am in this for the long haul. I know you have other priorities, but I also have no doubt that if I ever need you, you will be there for me. And the same goes for me." She leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Standing between his legs she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. A few moments later he pushed her away.

"Sam what are you doing."

"Well, if you have to ask, I must be losing my touch. I can do better." She went to kiss him again but he held her back. "Jason?" She was all but pouting now, which caused him to laugh out loud at her childish antics.

"This isn't why I came over here."

"Yes I know, but baby it has been a really long time, and I really want to be with you." She was attempting to get his shirt off.

"Well you are with me, and you are very, very drunk."

"Yes I am, but that makes it better." She kissed him again hard but she was having trouble standing and he had to hold her to keep her from falling over. Jason stood up keeping her close to him before lifting her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up easily with one hand and walked around to the other side of the bed, dropping her onto it. She moaned at the feeling of falling as her world was already spinning. Jason walked over and closed the door before removing his shirt.

"Now that is perfection" she said looking him over "All three of you are very sexy." That caused him to laugh he couldn't remember the last time she had been so drunk she was seeing double even triple. He walked back over to the bed; he stopped for a moment to stare at her. Even now she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. His scrutiny made her laugh when normally it would have embarrassed her, and she pulled him down on top of her. The move was unexpected and he had to try and not crush her with his full weight. Her hands were in his hair and she was kissing his neck. Her lips felt incredible on his skin, after all it really had been a while, and if she were in her full senses he would give into the feeling, but true to his character there was no way he was going to make love to her when she was like this, even if she begged. Well maybe if she begged he thought. No he had to push that thought out of his mind as he pushed himself up and away from her grip.

Sam sighed in frustration. "Jason, come on I know you want me." She brushed her hand over his obvious arousal. "And I want you too, so stop fighting with me."

"Yes, Sam I do want you, and I will still want you tomorrow when you are sober." He pushed completely off of her and moved to lie beside her.

She was annoyed and pouting again. "Well maybe I won't want you tomorrow."

He laughed out loud and pulled close to his body her back to his chest. "Oh, something tells me that you will." He pulled the covers up and held her tight for a few moments. "Sam?"

"Yeah" She said quietly

"I love you, and I promise things are going to get better." He said into her hair with a light kiss.

"I love you too." She wrapped his arm tighter around her body and finally allowed herself to pass out. Tomorrow was a brand new day.


End file.
